


Once from the family, always from the family

by ClaraF



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Country & Western, Daddy Issues, M/M, One Shot, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraF/pseuds/ClaraF
Summary: Before the Blackwater's heist, everything was easier. Or at least, Arthur thought so. When their bonds were still as strong as their alcohol resistance, Arthur Morgan is called by Dutch to a horseback ride, just the two of them, a few days before their most dangerous robbery. Away from the rest of the gang's eyes, they finally could be themselves with each other again, much to Arthur's dismay and Dutch's happiness.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 16





	Once from the family, always from the family

The pencil’s tip was slowly lifted off the small journal’s paper, and Arthur’s eyes took a good glance at the drawing before he closed the leathery book. This was the proof that he had finally get used to the new camp the gang had settled in. It wasn’t very luxurious, but it was hell better than the last place Dutch had picked for them. With a shallow sigh, he leaned in the chair he was sat, after putting his journal safely in the under pocket of his coat, and closed his eyes for the first time in what seemed days. He could hear many voices around him, none towards him directly though. The family had sure grown big, and even if he missed the days that it was just him, Hosea and Dutch, he sure appreciated some of the new folk that integrated the Van der Linde gang. Not all of them, he thought, when he heard Micah’s nasty bickering. But if that terrible man- who unfortunately hadn’t died during his exploration of the surroundings that he went with Dutch- was already back in camp, where the hell was Arthur’s boss? 

Already opening his eyes with an inquisitive expression, Arthur got up from his seat, fixing his clothes a bit with some pats as he walked towards Hosea. He would ask Micah as a last resort, knowing that he would get annoyed just by talking to the newbie. It was better to avoid that the best as possible.

-Hosea, Dutch isn’t around still?- Arthur asked, and brown eyes were lifted from a map stuck to a table to look at his blue ones.

-Why am I not surprised this is the first thing you’d ask me right after you woke up?- the older man replied back with another question. It was hardly possible that Hosea could be mean to someone, aside his teasings about Arthur’s ugly writing and poor manners. 

-Just isn’t like him, to not have company while ridin’. That’s all.- Arthur retorted, his shoulders shrugging nonchalantly.- And besides, I wasn’t sleeping.

-I wasn’t talking about sleeping. When you start scribbling in that journal of yours, you get so close to the clouds and becomes totally unaware of your surroundings. It is like that since I’ve known you.- From the longing tone of his voice, Arthur could sense that Hosea missed the old days, just like him. His motives were likely very different from the blonde’s, though.

-Well, I will sure keep that in mind.- the man standing said, his expression softening the slightest. When he reached to grab the pack of cigarettes, Hosea sighed, his fingers from both hands lacing to each other.

-And answering your question, Micah said he has gone to do some errands. 

-Quite mysterious, don’t ya think? Even for someone like him.- Arthur commented with one cigarette between his lips, lightening a match on the table and blocking the wind with his hand, soon taking a deep drag on it.- I just hope this whole Blackwater plan doesn’t goes bad like I am feeling it will be. 

-I don’t like it much myself, but... let’s give Dutch a chance, hm?- seeing Hosea’s lifted hand, he took the message and passed another cigarette to the white haired man. 

-Like we have been for the past twenty years? Hell, you even more than I!- Arthur said, in that loud and a bit obnoxious way of his, making Hosea laugh before coughing a little due to the smoke.

-You say like every plan was a failure. 

-Not at all, but the ones that didn’t work come a lot easier in my mind.- the scars were there to prove his point. And the money that they had gotten after every successful heist? Already spent with prostitutes, booze or with Dutch’s fancy tastes.

Their conversation was interrupted when a sound of gallop got closer to the camp, and soon a pearly white horse appeared on the trail. Dutch’s black pants made a contrast with The Count’s clear fur, and the horse whined as it walked slower now, finally coming to a stop. 

-Arthur, get on your horse. I have something to show you.

-So... are you tellin’ me where are we going?- Arthur said as his horse followed Dutch’s at his command, the camp already far behind them. 

-I already told you it’s a surprise, boy. After all these years, I thought we would have pushed some patience into you.- Dutch laughed, his hands tightly holding the reins, leading the way. The full moon shone brightly on top of them, accompanied by hell knows how many stars around it.

-Well, I learned the contrary!- the younger man‘s lips curled into a half smile, his laugh being more like a snort. 

-Instead of bugging me with questions, try to enjoy the ride. It’s a beautiful night.

-I just hope you aren’t taking me to rob another wagon, like you did the last time.

-Well, I can promise it’s not that. But I won’t say anything else.

They both only heard the gallops of their horses for the rest of the ride, and when Dutch motioned that they would turn in the next right, Arthur started to become uneasy. He wasn’t very fond of surprises, since in his life, they were rarely good ones. The horses now pushed their way through some shallow bushes, the cowboys making the path between the trees, and the blonde lifted his hand to avoid any branch that might be coming to hit his face. When he had opened his mouth to ask the older gunslinger where the hell they were going one more time, Dutch managed to speak before him.

-We will continue on foot. Tie your horse to one of these trees. 

-This is seeming very suspicious, you know?- Arthur sighed, but he got out of his horse without further complaints, swinging his feet so he could land on the ground with stability. 

-Come on, Arthur. It almost sounds like you don’t trust me anymore.- Dutch furrowed his brows while tying Count’s reins to a branch, but his expression turned content as Arthur dismounted and walked to him.- And besides, we used to do that all the time. Just you and me. Why today would be different?

-You are talking about long ago, Dutch. A time that was easier to be criminals.- Arthur murmured, but his breath hitched when Dutch put an arm around his shoulders, the older man’s other hand coming to do some pressure around his arm. 

-You know I hate this word. Just because we don’t follow the law, it doesn’t makes us criminals. We go against the system, because the system itself is wrong and corrupted!- the yankee replied with the same conviction as always, and Arthur just made a soft sound at that, too focused on Dutch’s closeness to come up with one of his classic smug replies. -O’Driscoll is a criminal. You and me? We are fighters! Soldiers! 

-Whatever you say, boss.- Arthur sighed, making Dutch let out a little chuckle, and soon the English felt the other’s fingers slowly caressing his jaw. 

-There’s another word I hate. Boss.- Dutch mimicked Arthur’s accent, making the taller man’s cheek redden -And I hate it even more when it comes out of your mouth. 

The rings Dutch wore felt like ice against his warm face, but they didn’t bother him that much after a while. As Arthur was about to lean a bit against the other man, Dutch separated from the hug, seeming pleased with himself, like he had been earning to arrive at their destination. The place in question was a small house on a clearing, an inviting light coming through the windows, baffled a little by the curtains. 

-We are here! Come on, Arthur.- When Dutch climbed the balcony’s stairs, Arthur was alarmed, quickly putting his hand on the gun in the holster.

-Dutch, what are you doing?!- he said with a rushed and quiet tone, afraid that someone would hear them. Glancing to the windows, Arthur finally noticed that he couldn’t hear voices coming from inside of the house, but this still wasn’t enough for him to drop his inquisitive expression, staring at the other man who was already on the top of the small staircase. 

-Come on, boy.- Dutch’s voice was unfazed, his hand wrapping around the knob and opening the door, entering the house. 

After a few minutes of processing, Arthur climbed the stairs after him, blinking as he looked around after getting inside, the door closing behind him with a soft thud. There was no one inside of the small cot indeed, and this made Arthur even more confused. He blinked when Dutch chuckled, clearly of amusement, seeing the older man resting his black hat on the table.

-Dutch, what’s happenin’? You know I am no good at solvin’ mysteries. 

-And what do *you* think is happening, boy?- Coming closer to him, Dutch started to unbutton his shirt, his brown eyes focused on the small white buttons of Arthur’s vest. As soon as Arthur’s neck became visible, hidden by the layer of cotton before, Dutch pressed his lips against it, his hand cupping the other’s nape. Maybe to be affectionate, maybe to keep him in place. And in that moment, it was revealed the oh so important Van der Linde’s surprise.

-Whose house is this, anyway?- Arthur murmured, trying to not slit his eyes as he felt his face growing hotter, softly gripping Dutch’s front vest.

-Does it matter? All you have to know is that no one is coming between you and me. I’ve taken care of this already. 

With this promise made close to his ear, Arthur soon let himself trust the other man completely, but his breath hitched again as his blue eyes came to meet Dutch’s brown ones, his gaze dropping to the older man’s lips. Recognizing his victory, Dutch soon smiled, his eyes closing as he pulled Arthur close so they could kiss. 

-That’s my sweet boy.- the yankee said as they parted, caressing Arthur’s face as the other panted a bit, chuckling as his skin was hot, might as well burning.- Undress and come to the bed.  
Arthur only nodded, staring as the other walked away, both of them getting rid of their own clothes. Dutch simply threw his upper clothes on a chair and unbuckled his belt, sitting on the bed to watch the other, licking his dry lips at the sight of Arthur’s almost naked figure.

-You coulda’ve told me, you know?- Arthur said while he took his pants off, the last piece of clothes remaining, looking at him as he came closer to the bed, like he was told to by one of Dutch’s hand. 

-And ruin the perfect opportunity to make a surprise? Of course not.- the man sat on the bed chuckled, not containing his purr of excitement as Arthur got close to him, even more when the blonde kneeled between his legs. 

-You are so good to me.- Dutch’s voice was now filled with a sweet tone, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair, softly gripping it. His cock twitched with anticipation, staring at Arthur’s face as the other pulled his pants down a little. 

-I owe you everything, Dutch. I-I...- words that were never spoken seemed to flutter on the air around the small bedroom, and Arthur closed his eyes, parting his lips as he leaned against his boss’ touch.

-I know, son. I know.- this was enough for Arthur to softly start sucking the other man, too embarrassed to say anything else related to his feelings.

And that's how the night went, with unspoken things being told by other ways.


End file.
